Caerula Sanguis (ARMS)
Caerula Sanguis is the only female member of the Crimson Triad. History “fill” Personality Caerula's outlook is very mature and takes the long view into account always. She neither wavers nor rushes headlong when action is needed. Likewise, her diction and expressed thoughts are well-reasoned and calm, and her powers (see below) ensure that she almost never makes mistakes. Her emotions are controlled, not eradicated, however, no matter how collected her exterior might seem. She also has something of a temper, though she's learned to control it to a high degree. As a martial artist, she is a rigid perfectionist, and demands nothing less than the best from her siblings. Pride and training mean a lot to her, and she is quite earnest in her pursuit of perfection as a warrior and teacher. There is, however, a slight teasing side to her, as she sometimes enjoys playing practical jokes, especially on children. Earning Caerula's trust is actually quite simple, considering her abilities. However, she makes her decisions quickly, and any who don't make the cut initially are unlikely to gain it soon after she shuns them. Betrayal of her trust is something she doesn't take lightly, and likewise she is very much committed to her friends and allies. If she gives her word, it is ironclad. Only fate itself would sway her. As an XCOM soldier spilling blood, is not something she abhors, and she is quite willing to prey on others (though children are most likely strictly off-limits by her standard). Abilities Being an experimental XCOM Biodroid, Caerula is considered functionally immortal. Murder is also a small danger to her, considering her skills. She's a top-flight practitioner of kung-fu, a proclaimed student of 48 division and 125 schools and proficient in techniques that would kill all but the most resilient of foes. Her particular specialty is jian (Chinese straightswords), whether single or double. Caerula was developed with the genetic material of a shark which grants her a number of sensory abilities. She can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. She retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. Her hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing her to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. She can smell a drop of blood from hundreds of miles only in water though in the air, it's more like two miles...if the wind is right. This enables her to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. She can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Caerula can also use her keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. Caerula is also able to sense electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena and follow the electric and magnetic field lines using her eyes. Since every living being generates weak bioelectric fields due to the activity of their nerves and muscles as well as the "neural pulse flow” this nullifies any speed advantage an opponent may have over her. She takes this ability one step further by analyzing the reflections of the electromagnetic waves she generates, giving her no blind spots. She also has an MMI (Mind Machine Interface) implanted in her brain that allows her to execute complex maneuvers at supersonic speeds. Thanks to this Caerula is able to ascertain the presence and trajectory of everything in her immediate environment during a fight, from the presence of her enemies, bullet trajectories, and minute details such as "the mice scurrying to take cover" Her combat training advanced senses, Unique Sensory Perception, and advanced sensor package and sensor-motor accelerator enables her to anticipate and counter her opponents while taking into account the surroundings and all possibilities. This has allowed her to develop a flawless tactic she terms Ba-dùan Sî-mén Zhèn, or the Eight-Block Death Gate Array. By controlling the eight gates of heaven (chance), earth (terrain), and man (personality), she lures her enemy into a situation from which defending against a killing strike is impossible, termed the Death Gate. The only ways to defeat it are to force such a dramatic split between even unconscious thought and action that it confuses her, or to attain enlightenment and the ability to make true choices. Even when not using the Array, she is a master of her art, and more than capable of defeating far stronger and faster opponents through sheer technique. Trivia Caerula will fight Spring instead of whoever will represent Takeshi. Caerula represents Wasp Category:The Crimson Triad